Cute Beginnings
by cool shiz
Summary: 1x2 AU This story is about Heero and Duo's relationship when they are six years old. Duo goes to befriend Heero the new kid on the block, and Relena watches their meeting from afar. She becomes jealous and plots against Duo to have Heero all to herself.
1. Bounce Back

Cute Beginnings: Chapter One

Bounce Back

**Author:** White Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! -_-;;;

**Warnings:** 1x2, 3+4?, AU, cute little boys, fluff, and my bad language

**Author's Notes:** This story sucks and it has not been betaed or however you spell that. -_-;;;; And also, there's like flashbacks but they're not marked because...I want to make you guys think! ^_~ But I'm sure you'll be able to tell where they are! :D

I also REVISED this because it had too much sarcasm in it! I didn't like it! Now it's more, how do you say, like a story than just me talking. No sick humor now! Just only a minute amount, because the sarcasm didn't fit too well. And some I just couldn't even take out because I didn't know what else to do! So here you go!

THE NEW AND IMPROVED CUTE BEGINNINGS!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_He was one cute little boy. He had rose-colored chubby cheeks and had long chestnut brown hair that glittered when light hit it at the right angle. He had innocent violet irises that would always laugh when he was playing outside with his friend... _

His first best friend.

He could still remember the day when he first met the boy who would be his future best friend--and desire. The boy was just a few months older and slightly taller. He was taciturn and never really liked to express what he was feeling. Despite such differences, the slightly older boy meant a lot to the violet-eyed...

"Duo, what are you writing?" Heero asked, breaking Duo's concentration. Duo quickly covered up his log and shoved it in a drawer connected to the desk. 

"N-nothing..." Duo sputtered innocently. He batted his eyelashes playfully at Heero. He then turned around to look outside the window that was adjacent to the desk. I'm just writing about our lives when we were younger, Duo thoughtfully clarified in his mind. Just wanted to remember how great it was to spend all day with you... 

The thoughtful look on Duo's face was quickly replaced by a radiant smile as he turned to watch Heero set his school books down on his desk.

"Duo, are you going to study or what?" Heero asked briskly.

Duo positioned his whole body to face Heero directly on the chair he was sitting on. He looked straight at Heero and said, "How about later?" and unenthusiastically waved him off. The only reply Duo got from Heero was a snort of disapproval. After a long gaze at Heero, Duo turned to look out the window again and thought about his first encounter with the boy sitting in his room.

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

"Duo, why don't you go over to that new boy's house and welcome him to our neighborhood?" Helen asked in a kind womanly manner. She was a very pretty woman, about in her early thirties but yet still had a beautiful striking look of youth to her. She had long golden brown hair and kept it out of her eyes with a headband.

The boy in question came and bounced up to his mother and wrapped his small, chubby arms around her legs. He looked up at her and said, "Oooh, can I, Mom?" Helen reached down and patted Duo's chestnut brown head.

"Of course you may, Duo," she replied. She gently took Duo's hands in her own and led him to the doorway. "Now Duo, I want you to be very nice to this boy and don't make fun of him or else I won't-"

She was cut off by a wide-eyed Duo who said, "Or else you won't, what?"

"Or else you won't be able to get that chocolate bar I was going to get you," she quickly replied. "Now shoo, out the door you go! Befriend the boy and you'll get a King-Sized Crunch Bar and maybe you could invite him over and share it with him!" Helen suggested. She was answered by a loud "Yippeee!" and blinked a couple times after the door opened and simultaneously closed in a loud "BANG!" and "Whoooshhh!" Well, there goes my day, she thought. And with that, she sighed.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Duo skipped towards the new boy's house and many bejumbled thoughts ran through his mind at 1,000,000,000 miles per hour. See, because those thoughts ran at such a high speed, I calculated that not only were those thoughts moving faster than the speed of light, but also I would only be able to catch only a HANDFUL of them, and here are some of them.

What's his name? Will he like me? I wonder what's his favorite color... Maybe he likes chocolate? 'Cause I like chocolate...no, I LOVE chocolate... What if he doesn't like me... Oh well... But then I'd be pretty sad...

OK! I think that's a little TOO many thoughts but I'm sure you get the gist of...

But if he doesn't like me, then I'll start to cry? But I could try to make it up to him, right?

OK, killer! Now stop thinking for a moment before you kill yourself. The thoughts ran through his mind and he was quickly approaching the new boy's house.

The new boy's house was only four houses down the same side of the road from Duo's house. The house was made with white bricks[1] and had large, streak-free windows. It was a pretty large house too but this neighborhood was home to many Earlpool[2] employees so that was to be expected. Duo was now walking up the front steps of the house. He stopped in front of the door and was about to ring the doorbell when a voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere and scared him. The voice was of a commanding type and said, "State your name." Duo was now crouched on the front step and shielded his face from whatever horrible thing was to come. 

"I-I-I'm D-Duo Maxwell, s-s-sir..." Duo answered shakily.

"State your position." the Voice commanded. 

"I d-don't know what p-posi-pion means..." Duo frightfully admitted. I want to go home, Duo thought. What is going to happen to me?! Then suddenly, there was a static noise and the door flew open to reveal an Asian woman with a steely-blue eyed boy in hand.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that, Heero?" the Asian woman admonished. "And especially to young boys that are like you!" The young boy didn't seem fazed one bit from the tone but Duo was now staring frightfully at the scene and wanted to get away but the boy's icy blue eyes were pinned on him and _only_ him. "Now apologize!" the woman commanded. A small "Ninmu ryoukai" escaped from the lips of the blue-eyed boy and he quickly, but grudgingly, walked up to the boy crouched on the step.

"I'm sorry-" A quick "I'm sorry" was all that was needed to make Duo bounce back to life and he quickly hugged the Asian boy. The Asian boy started to squirm against the strong embrace and turned to glare at his mother. The woman just smiled sheepishly, shrugged, and then backed away. Great, Heero thought.

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell! You're new here so I figured that I should come over and say "HI!" to you and maybe we could become friends! I know we met at a bad start but I'm sure we'll be BEST friends now!" Duo started, which ended up being a never-ending rant. Whoopdy dooo...

"Shut up," Heero said. The ranting continued on and on, and it seemed like Duo didn't even hear what Heero said. Heero tried again, "Shut. Up." The animated boy kept on going and going, maybe he was the second, second cousin of the Benergizer Bunny[3] or something... Heero had enough of the long line of rants and just snapped. "SHUT UP!" Nope, didn't do a thing... Heero settled with a sigh... *sighs*

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

[1] ...house was made with white bricks... - Some people thought I was lying when I said that my house was made out of white bricks, well, I wasn't.

[2] ...Earlpool... - I'm sure you guys know what real company I'm spinning off of... ^_~

[3] ...Benergizer Bunny... - Yep, again with the spin-off.

That was bad...uhh...review or something? Who knows...

I don't know if I will be writing more, it depends if I like it tomorrow or something. I wrote this in an hour! -_-;; I'm such a slow writer. And I really don't like how it turned out either. Just like my other fic! -_-;;; Email me what you think or something. 


	2. No Chocolate

Cute Beginnings: Chapter Two

No Chocolate

**Author:** White Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! -_-;;;

**Warnings:** 1x2, 3+4?, AU, cute little boys, fluff, and my bad language

**Author's Notes:** Yay! I got my first flame! *throws confetti* 

**Thank you to LittleBird for flaming me!** I congratulate you since you are my first "real" flamer! Previous flames were by my friend, lol! What a prankster! -_-;;; Anyways...the flame!

"Hate to bash your bubble, but Heero and Duo suck as a couple. They are not gay! Since you obviously can't see, you must be legally blind and completely missed the series. Heero and Relena are meant to be. He loves her. Stop fagging up the Duo and Heero! "Heero and Duo make such an adorable couple! Opposites attract." Blah, blah, blah. Not in this lifetime." from LittleBird at ff.net.

Wonderful, just wonderful! The words are actually spelled correctly in this one! And I'm 'legally blind' because I think that Heero and Duo are gay...right... Sure, maybe I have bad vision, and I don't have glasses, doesn't mean that I'm blind! And some legally blind people can play the piano! And I am not joking. How about you use some of that knowledge of grammar and spelling in some high school essay instead of a flame, LittleBird. I can write whatever I want. And don't say that I'm a hypocrite by saying that to you because I at least have some decency to actually be nice to you. I am not spewing insult after insult about which couples you choose to like! Open your mind, open your heart. Have a nice day. And p.s., I don't have a bubble.

**AND MORE THANKS TO Relwarc, gohan150000, and Shin-chan FOR REVIEWING!** I can't believe people reviewed it. 0_o This fic is bad, I know.

^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~

It was another hour, another morning, another day. It was never going to stop.

Time glided by like a "Snail vs. Slug Race" as the long-haired boy kept on talking and talking. The incessant chatter amazed the older boy because the amicable youth could talk and talk--and had an ability to _not_ notice the dark homicidal glare painted dangerously across his face. Heero mentally scowled. "If you don't stop talking now, omae o korosu," Heero warned hazardously.

The forewarning was unheeded and probably went unheard since Duo kept on going on and on about furry bunnies and the like! It was making Heero nauseated, it made Heero feel like jumping off a cliff--and living, of course! But what made Heero excessively disgusted by the situation was the fact that the closeness and the voice of the boy was making him feel... elated. And being elated was not a good thing--according to Mr. Hirokazu Yuy's Handbook! And to be more specific, under Article IV, Section 2, Paragraph 18! It was required of Heero to have it all memorized... This closeness was not good, not good at all. I've got to get out of here, Heero panicked in mild confusion.

"Hey Heero, are you listening to me? Heero?" Duo asked, surprisingly meek. Did I make him mad? Duo asked himself. What did I do...? Both stood together outside the white house; Duo's arms wrapped around Heero's arms and chest tightly. Confined in self-embarrassment, Duo started to lean against Heero's chest unconsciously. Heero, caught unaware by the sudden advance in closeness from the other boy, looked down at the small figure's posture. Duo was slumped forward on Heero's chest, his arms wrapped around right below Heero's shoulders. Duo's arms trapped Heero's and allowed a minimum amount of mobility for him. Heero absent-mindedly used the tiny amount of space to his advantage and slipped both his arms to semi-hug the younger boy. He was trying to comfort the smaller boy in the only way he knew how. He always saw otousan encircle his arms around okaasan when she looked upset. And Duo definitely looked upset.

But, of course... Heero, restricted by the acclaimed Mr. Hirokazu Yuy's Handbook, hugged Duo wrong. He had no idea what he was doing and he still hadn't realized that he was actually hugging Duo, or attempted to, at least! Talk about oblivious! Goodness gracious! The position that they were in was so... Michael Jackson-like! I bet he would've gotten a kick out of this!

Both of Heero's hands were rested against Duo's waist... You call that a friendly hug, Heero?! He's like on third base with Duo right now! What have Hirokazu and Koyami Yuy been doing in front of Heero all this time?! I'm guessing something along the lines of maybe, R rated? I could always be wrong.

After a long, torturous mental scolding, Duo realized that two warm hands were resting on his waist. Duo turned to look down at his left side, and to his amazement, there was someone's hand there. His gaze followed up the bare arm, to the shoulder, to the neck, and finally to the head. He gasped. "H-Heero, what are you doing?" Duo girlishly squeaked. With that, Heero finally realized what he was doing and faster than you can say "I have a bunny rabbit in my pants and it feels nice!"--his hands were off of Duo's sides. With the sudden movement, both boys stumbled backwards and looked toward the ground.

After a sustained, awkward silence, Heero murmured, "Gomen nasai.[1]" Duo slowly tilted his head upward to get a good look at Heero. Although Heero's eyes were still fixated on the ground and the top of his hair was all Duo could see of his head, he could tell that Heero was very uncomfortable with the situation. Heero's hands were balled up in tight fists and they were shaking slightly; it gave away what he was feeling.

Duo's face displayed pain and confusion. I shouldn't have come to meet him today, Duo rebuked to himself, this was a bad idea and he starts talking to me in mumbo jumbo. "I'm sorry," Heero said once more. Duo's eyes widened after what Heero said. Why would he be sorry? I ruined _his_ day, Duo thought. Duo's eyes shifted uncomfortably from one place to another. He wanted to find a way to get away but he was also afraid to leave. What should I do? Duo asked himself.

Heero's head slowly left the ground and caught Duo's shifting eyes for a second. Through Duo's violet eyes, he could see that he was scared. "Good going, Heero. You've scared another one," Heero silently reprimanded.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Koyami Yuy was watching the scene from inside the house and said to herself: "Heero, why are you this way?" She turned to look behind her to see Hirokazu working hard on his laptop. He is so much like his father, Koyami evaluated, Heero works on his laptop all the time too. She looked down at the carpeted floor and sighed heavily. Maybe this boy could change him, Koyami hoped. She walked away from the window and started for the kitchen to cook dinner. Maybe the boy should go home instead of stay for dinner and feel uncomfortable, she wondered with a sullen look on her face.

"Koyami," Hirokazu said, interrupting her trance, "tell Heero to come inside." She looked at Hirokazu and smiled softly. Hirokazu's eyes were directed toward the laptop the whole time he asked her that. He soon felt her gaze and looked up and stared at her with his dark blue eyes. His questioning glare prompted silently for her to say something. She thought of telling him about Heero and the boy outside but quickly thought against it.

"I will go and get him soon, dear," she said finally. She was answered by a grunt and the silence was returned. I'll get him to come inside as soon as I start the soup, she happily told herself. But to her disappointment, the phone in the kitchen rang. "I'll get it, Hiro," she called from the kitchen. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, this is Helen Maxwell speaking," the woman replied. "My son, Duo, is over at your house right now and I would like for him to come back home for dinner."

"Oh yes, I will surely tell him that, Mrs....?" Koyami asked, embarrassed.

The woman on the line chuckled to herself and said, "Maxwell, but there's no need to call me Mrs. Maxwell. You can just call me Helen."

Well, she seems like a kind woman, Koyami thought. "And you may call me Koyami, Helen," she said warmly. "I will tell Duo to come home."

"Thank you, Koyami. Maybe we could have lunch together tomorrow? Have the boys play again," Helen suggested happily. Koyami accepted the invitation and the two women said their merry 'goodbyes' and hung up their phones. Koyami left the kitchen and went for the front door. I hope Heero is getting along well with Duo, she thought.

She opened the front door and was greeted by tense silence. She looked at both boys and was trying to figure out how to tell Duo to go home for dinner without ruining their meeting entirely. She finally spoke up and said, "Duo, your mom called," in a pleasant voice.

Duo looked up at Koyami and asked, "What did she say, Mrs....?"

"Yuy, but you can call me Koyami. It makes me feel old when people call me that," she replied kind-heartedly. She saw Duo's face light up a bit. "Would you like Heero and me to walk you home?" she asked with motherly concern.

Duo saw the slight cringe in Heero's face and decided against the idea. I'll only make him madder at me, Duo thought sadly. "No, that's okay, Mrs.--Koyami, I mean."

"Are you sure, Duo? It's no problem for us," she asked. She was answered by a vigorous nod of Duo's head and smile. "Well, okay, Duo. Come back tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Koyami. Bye, Heero," Duo said. He started down the steps and walked down the sidewalk to his house. Heero and Mrs. Yuy watched him until he reached the front door of his own house. Duo waved in the direction of the white house but only stopped when he realized that Heero wouldn't return the favor. He turned away and opened the door to his house and slowly stepped inside to only be greeted by his bubbly mother.

"Well, how did it go, Duo?" his mother asked happily.

Duo forced a smile and looked up at his mom and said, "Great mom, really great." His mother then pulled something from behind her back and gave it to Duo. It was the candy bar that he was promised, but all of a sudden, he didn't feel like eating it anymore. "Eh, I don't want to eat this right now. I'll share it with Heero tomorrow." His mother believed him and smiled.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

"Heero," Koyami started, "be nice to Duo, okay?" Heero nodded and went to sit by his father to use his own laptop. Koyami left the living room to start dinner. Heero, she thought with closed eyes, my baby...

Outside, across the street from the Yuy house, was a pair of binoculars peering through the window of a very pink house. Behind the binoculars was a blonde-haired girl that was about the same age as Heero and Duo. With narrowed eyes and clenched teeth, she said, "No one gets in the way between me and Heero! No one!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

[1] "Gomen nasai." - It means 'sorry' in Japanese, if you didn't know! ^_^

**Author's Notes** - That sucked...just review, okay? I swear it will get better later, now that I've introduced Relena into the picture! So...review? Please? 


	3. Don't Cry

Cute Beginnings: Chapter Three

Don't Cry

**Author:** White Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! -_-;;;

**Warnings:** 1x2, AU, cute little boys, death(not Heero, Duo, or Relena)

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to the following people who reviewed with kind intentions!

Mayu Kawaii - Nah, no violence! See, I didn't want to seem like I flamed her back because I don't want to be a flamer. I wanted my response to be, well, just a response. Lol...it's kinda hard to explain. :P But oh well! Thanks for reviewing, and yes, Relena is going to be cute, in an evil kind of way! 0_o Lots of jealousy are going to take place! Poor Duo...

Hikaru - Well, maybe you shouldn't say that the Heero/Relena pairing isn't right; it's right to some people. We just happen to be 1x2 fans! :D Go 1x2! I wish people would just express their feelings with more dignity and respect for others'. Then, there would be no flames! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! I hope this fic becomes more and more interesting! *crosses fingers hopefully*

Neko Bloody - I don't know what you mean by just 'Heero' in your message but thanks for reviewing anyway! :D

Grace - Thanks for reading my fic! And yeah, my website is a pain in the ass! :P

Hikaru - Uh, not sure if you're the same person as the one up there but to JUST make sure, I'll say thanks again! Yeah, I didn't really like how it had those stupid author remarks myself but hey, I didn't know what to put there! ^_^;;; I'm stoopid, lol.

maigo822 - Thanks! Is it really that cute? Lol...this chapter won't be cute...ok, maybe half of it! :P But the next one is going to be ALL-OUT CUTE! ^_^

Kitty Kat 0303 - Wow, someone's actually enjoying this fic! *gasps* Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Mariana1 - Yeah, either pairings are plausible. And like you, I don't like Relena. Mwuhahaha, I got cookies and a 1x2 poster! *drools*

Nikkler - This is the cutest? Aww...thanks! It's going to be even more cute--after this chapter! I'm evviiil!

And if I left anyone else, I'm sorry! I think some of my e-mails are not getting to my inbox! :S

And I can't believe it! I got another flame, except this one was a lot shorter! What is up with this fic and flames?

"this is very gross" from sakura-kero227 at ff.net.

Sweety, you never told me why this fic is gross. You also forgot to capitalize the first letter of your sentence. You _also_ forgot your punctuation. Tsk, tsk. I'm not even going to waste my time on this. But to just help you out, if you want to write a flame, and I suggest you shouldn't next time, try and learn how to write sentences first.

x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X

It was early morning the next day. It was bright and beautiful birds' songs were floating in the air. In the Maxwell house, Helen was busy stirring pancake batter to make for breakfast. She did this every morning so her husband and son could have a nice homemade meal to start the day[1]. She was softly humming a familiar tune to herself while she stirred. After that was done, she turned on the electric stovetop and placed a large pan on the dark circle over on the upper-right hand corner. She turned the knob for the specified hotspot to 'high' and waited for the pan to heat up. "Duo's going to love the chocolate chip pancakes that I'm making for him today," she said quietly to herself.

She poured some oil into the pan and watched it pop and sizzle. She then poured a medium-sized circle of pancake batter into the pan. She waited awhile for the circle to cook and turned the knob to 'medium' to prevent the pancake from burning. With a lot of practice and natural "Mom" expertise, she lifted the pan off the stove and flipped the half-cooked pancake on its uncooked side. She let it sizzle and cook and then took the finished pancake out of the pan and placed it on a large plate. She repeated the process of making her chocolate chip pancakes until she used up all he batter.

The kitchen was filled with a sweet aroma and it soon permeated through the walls and floors. The scent travelled its way through the maze of walls and finally found the path to its Elysian; an olfactory[2]. It quickly rushed into its blissful paradise.

A pair of violet eyes sprang open once his senses were tickled. Another pair of eyes opened, as well, in the next room. Two doors were thrown open at the same time and in each doorway, out came one figure. One was smaller in size than the other. The father and son both looked at each other. A wide grin started to spread on the shorter one's face. A matching grin was coming up on the other's, as well. The two of them started to mouth the numbers "one" and "two," and on "three," the duo dashed off on a race to the kitchen. Both of them ran at a fast pace but the father gave his son a little mercy and didn't go all out. They were quickly approaching the kitchen and whoever passed the doorway first, would be the winner.

Solo slowed down a bit and let Duo pass in front of him. Duo didn't notice and was still going at breakneck speed. He passed through the doorway and into the light-filled kitchen. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly but managed to get out an "I won!" He looked at his dad and he saw a smile on his face. He returned the smile with one of his own.

Solo walked across the wooden floor and picked up his son in his arms and said, "You're going to be a runner some day, aren't ya?" Duo enthusiastically nodded his head and hugged his dad. Solo turned to his wife and asked, "Where are the pancakes?"

"None of your business," she replied. Solo and Duo quickly looked at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Just looking at one wide eyed and shocked face was enough, but two? She couldn't hold it any longer and bursted into a laughing fit. Through spurts of laughter, she said, "Geez, I think you guys love food more than me!"

"That's not true, Mom!" Duo giggled. "We love food a lot," he started, "but _you_ make it so we love you _lots_ more!" Solo let Duo down after the boy tugged on his arm. Duo quickly ran over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her legs. She got a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes off the counter and handed it to him. He took it and placed his reward on the kitchen table.

Solo walked over to his wife and asked for _his_ pancakes. She told him that he would need to give her a morning kiss and Duo started to make funny gagging noises. The kissing couple looked over at their child and saw that he was actually giggling. He grinned up at them, turned to face his pancakes, and started to shovel the pancakes into his mouth. While still in an embrace, Helen asked, "Duo, would you like a glass of milk?"

And everything faded.

Heero snapped his fingers in front of Duo's face a couple times before he actually got the daydreaming boy's attention. He waited impatiently for the other boy to speak up and when he didn't, he said, "Duo, pay attention!" in a cold, demanding voice.

Duo blinked a couple times before he actually got his bearings back. He looked over at Heero and asked, in an annoyed tone: "What do you want, Heero?" Heero growled and pointed at the book that he and Duo were supposed to be studying. Well, Heero practically knew the whole book forward and backward but he was helping Duo to study, and Duo _obviously_ wasn't taking the generous offer.

"Duo, do you want me to help you or not?" Heero asked unkindly. "I have many more important things to do and you are wasting my time." Duo forced himself to bite back the pain that panged his heart. Come on, Duo! Snap out of it, Duo encouraged himself, if you study, then Heero will help you and you'd be spending more time _with_ him!

With new resolve, Duo determinedly answered, "Wait, Heero! I'll study!" Heero stopped from getting out of the chair next to Duo's and sat back down.

"Okay, this is..." Heero droned on. This is harder than I thought, Duo moaned in his head. Oh well, just try and look like you're listening. But it was too boring for Duo and he quickly went into la-la land once more. He drifted off to sleep and his head started leaning to the left to settle itself on Heero's right shoulder. "The peptide... Duo?" Heero asked. No wonder he doesn't want to study today, Heero told himself, he's tired. Heero gently shifted in his chair and took Duo into his arms. He cradled him and brought him to his bed. He gingerly placed Duo on to the bed and swept a hand through Duo's bangs. What am I doing? Heero asked himself, surprised. He quickly took the bed sheets and covered Duo with them so he wouldn't get cold. Heero walked away from the bed and opened the bedroom door, he stole a glance at Duo before he left. He didn't hear what Duo said.

"Heero..." Duo pleaded in his sleep.

z_Z_z_Z_z_Z_z_Z_z_Z_z_Z_z_Z

Duo was at Heero's house. His parents were at a business dinner party. Solo and Helen told him that he should go to Heero's house and spend the night there since they probably wouldn't be home until late that night. Duo was in Heero's room playing with his ancient Game Cube[3]. He was playing Super Smash Bros. Melee against a Kirby computer. He was fighting Kirby with Roy. His favorite video game character on Super Smash Bros. was Roy. The character had a bizarre resemblance to his best friend. I bet Heero would look like Roy if he dressed up in shiny blue armor like that, Duo wondered. Roy's sword bursted in flames when he used his special attack. Kirby was burnt into a brown crisp and didn't look too good. The computer quickly recovered from being an overly roasted pink marshmallow and used the most annoying attack of attacks, "Sucky" power, according to Duo.

"Oh my gosh! He did _not_ just do that!" Duo shouted. "HE! STOLE! MY! HAAAIIIRRR!"[4] Heero covered his ears with his hands and told Duo to shut up. Duo didn't hear him and went on a rage. "You're going to die, Kirby! No one steals my hair and lives to tell about it, NO ONE!" Kirby was taunting Roy with his new wig. The "Sucky" power that Kirby used took powers from the character that was inhaled. The powers were copied; Kirby could use them and the pink menace, (sorry, not her), got a disgusting oversized "Roy" wig. Duo growled. "Take that! And that! And one of these!" Duo shouted, smashing the controller after each vocalization.

The doorbell rang and Koyami shouted, "I'll go get the door, boys!" She opened the door and there was a man dressed in the Morriston Police Department uniform. "Um, is there a problem, officer?" she asked, somewhat fidgety.

"Mrs. Yuy," the police officer started, "I am Officer Ned Phillips. Is there a Duo Maxwell at your house, this evening?"

"Yes, officer, there is," she answered. "Do I need to get him?"

"Mrs. Yuy, I'm afraid that I have really bad news," Officer Phillips said in a soft voice, "I think that I should tell you first and then you should go get him. Tonight, at around 10 o'clock p.m., Solo and Helen Maxwell were killed in a car accident."

Koyami gasped, "Oh my god, no." No, not the Maxwells, Koyami pleaded. What wil Duo do now? "No, you must be joking! That couldn't have been them! It just couldn't have!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Yuy," the man said. He watched her start to sob and lightly placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry," he said, with true concern. She choked on a sob and a tear escaped her right eye. She told the police officer that she would get the boys. She walked up the stairs, leaving the police officer standing at the front door, and walked down the hallway to Heero's room. She knocked on the door.

"Heero, Duo, could you please come out? I need you two to come downstairs," Koyami said, trying to cover up the pain in her voice. The door opened and two nine-year-old boys stepped out into the hallway. The three of them walked down the stairs and to the front door. Koyami turned around to look at them and said, "Now Heero, Duo, whatever happens tonight, please be strong. Especially you, Heero. Promise me," in a hushed voice. The two boys nodded together, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Koyami opened the front door a second time. "Mrs. Yuy," the police officer addressed again. He looked over at Duo. "I assume that you are Duo Maxwell, right?" The boy looked at the police officer and cautiously nodded. "Duo, I'm sorry, but at around 10 o'clock tonight, your parents were killed in a car accident," he said in a sorrowful tone. Duo stared at the police officer.

"What?" Duo asked, unbelieving. They've got the wrong kid, Duo thought wildly. My parents couldn't have died! The police officer repeated another "sorry" and after a moment of silence, it finally donned on Duo that this was for real. His parents died. His parents died at 10 o'clock p.m. He had no where to go, no where to turn, no one to look after him. His cheeks felt hot and he looked at the police officer one more time before he whipped around, short braid flying, and reached for Heero. Duo sobbed and wailed into Heero's chest. His tears were flowing freely from his eyes, now that he had someone to hold on to. As Duo's best friend, Heero hugged Duo fiercely. Duo started to mumble incoherant things into Heero's green tanktop but it didn't really matter because Heero knew that they were all about his parents.

Heero held Duo tightly to his chest and rubbed his back to sooth his pain. "Everything will be okay, Duo," Heero whispered, "I promise..."

"Heero..."

"Heero!" Duo cried. He sat up immediately with wide red-rimmed eyes in his bed. His hands were tightly wrapped around the bed sheets and his tears made darkened wet spots on them. His tears were still slipping down his cheeks as he recalled the day his parents died. The door to his bedroom opened forcefully and in the doorway was Heero.

Heero looked at the sight that was displayed before him. Duo's hair was almost entirely out of its long braid, his whole body was slightly shaking as he clutched the bed sheets, his eyelashes were glittering with tears; the sixteen-year-old boy looked so vulnerable. Heero walked over to Duo's navy blue bed. He climbed on top of it and sat behind the shaking body. "Duo, are you okay?" he asked with great concern. Duo slowly turned his head towards Heero.

"H-Heero?" he choked. Duo quickly turned his whole body around and flung his arms around Heero's neck. He grasped on to him like he was his only lifeline. Duo whimpered Heero's name over and over again. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and held him like that for a while to calm him down.

"It's okay, Duo." Heero said soothingly, "Did you have a nightmare?" Duo nodded his head fervently. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. There was a pause of uncertainty from Duo, but it was soon to be replaced by a slow nod. Heero got the message and whispered, "What was it about, Duo?"

Duo slowly lifted his head away from Heero's shoulder that he was crying on and looked at Heero's face from the side. "It was about my parents," he said weakly. Heero took in a sharp breath of air and held it in for a while. He slowly exhaled it out to calm himself so he could be strong for Duo; he still remembered the promise he made to his mother. Duo laid his head back on Heero's shoulder.

Heero put his hand on Duo's head and stroked the golden brown silk-like hair. He used his other hand and rubbed Duo's back in small circles. Heero bent his head to get close to Duo's ear and whispered, "Everything will be okay, Duo." He continued in his soothing tone, "I promise..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] ...nice homemade meal to start the day... - There was a guy in Honors Biology class a few years back who had a mom who would cook homemade breakfasts every single day for him. The Honors Biology teacher called him "Farm Boy." Funny!

[2] ...path to its Elysian; an olfactory... - An olfactory is an organ, in this case, that is used for smelling. SO, the scent is going to heaven when it enters the nostrils! :P Right...

[3] ...ancient Game Cube... - It's ancient in Heero and Duo's time! This story takes place during the AC Century! Just no war... :S

[4] "HE! STOLE! MY! HAAAIIIRRR!" - Yo, I hate it when Kirby uses his "Sucky" power! I LOVE Roy, because he DOES look like Heero and he WOULD look like Roy if he wore that shiny blue armor! And whenever Kirby uses his "Sucky" power, he steals my hair and I get into a rage! DIE KIRBY!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for killing off the parents! I needed to get this story interesting and FAST! Oh yeah, don't worry! There will be more of the early times and parents in future chapters! Even though you know they're dead, at least enjoy them! ^_^ And if you don't like this change, then...well, I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this either but I didn't know what else to write, lol! And also! I know that jumping from the age of six to nine is big but memories don't exactly come in chronological order. And yes, when Duo does remember, it seems like we know everything that's going on, and we do! Because we're looking at the WHOLE scene, not just what Duo remembers. I hope that wasn't confusing! Review please! :D


	4. Yellow Boxes

Cute Beginnings: Chapter Four

Yellow Boxes

**Author:** White Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! -_-;;;

**Warnings:** 1x2, AU, cute little boys, nothing too sad here

**Author's Notes:** YO! I didn't get flamed this time! *claps* Thanks to:

Devina - Oh my gosh! You LOVE IT?!? *glomps Devina* Sorry...I couldn't help myself! Yay! Thanks!

Shin-chan - Yeah! I updated! Did it really take me that long to update?!? Ahh! Gomen nasai! Lol... Heero is the Sex God...yesssss... *drools*

Freak_on_a_Leash - You love it too?!? Thaaaaanks! And yes, his parents died... *sniff*

laconic angel- Lol. Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure if you meant it in a good way but that's ok! :D

lil anime kitsune - YEAH! 1x2 Fo EVA! Lol! Thanks!

ShadowSage - Lol! Maybe I made Duo talk to much! But then how else would it be cute?!? 0_o ... Uhh... -_-;;; I'm stoopid? Thanks for loving the fic! :D Lol, oh well, Heero and Duo are going to get tortured by Relena! Mwuhahahahaha!

Blue_Pig - Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg! You love it too?!? *gasps and dies* This is me as a ghost. Yeah, his parents were awesome! And thanks for giving me the honor of having your longest review EVER! ^_^ :D

sapphire-wolf1 - Yeah, Heero's serious. I like him that way! ^_^ Mwuhahaha!

arabian - Is it really that sad? Thank you! Wow, people want me to update! 0_o *jumps up and down* Thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me feel good. :D

Nikkler - Wow, another person thought it was sad, too! *cries* Oh and I don't know what else was supposed to be in that review so...yeah... Thanks for reviewing!

Blue Eyed Angel2 - Yeah, Roy's the one with the reddish hair. I don't like Mark, he's not as cool as Roy. Lol... And when Roy speaks Japanese, he sounds like Heero's Japanese voice. *swoons*

Sarah - Hmm...I wouldn't mind a gun pointed to my head. *thinks about another type of gun ^_~* Yummy... I'm such a hentai! :P Anyways, yeah, it was sad in Chapter Three... But this one's going to be heroic! I hope! *crosses fingers*

x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X

With heavy, stinging eyes, he blinked slowly to clear up his vision. Everything was blurring into an impressionistic painting and it all looked surreal. Why do I feel so warm, Duo thought drowsily. I like this feeling... He shifted around lazily to get a better look at his surroundings. His gaze travelled slowly around the room but there was nothing that piqued his interests. Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary! Duo established, irritated. There was an annoyed cough from the side. Duo quickly looked to the direction of the sound and stared, disbelieving. Oh my gosh, Duo thought, he's in MY room, sleeping in MY bed, wrapped up in MY sheets, entangled with MY body!

Heero just stared at Duo's gaping mouth with a bored expression on his face. Heero's right arm was bent, his elbow pressed slightly into the bed, to prop up his head. The rest of his body was hidden beneath the navy blue sheets that he and Duo were wrapped in. He slowly started, "Duo, it's almost eight o' clock." Duo, still in shocked mode, was startled out of his mind-conversation. Figuring that Duo didn't hear anything he had just said, he repeated, "It's almost eight o' clock." Duo replied with a small "Oh" and hugged his sheets tightly to himself. I'm going to milk out every bit of this moment! Duo thought determinedly. Seeing that Duo wasn't going to make an effort to get out of bed, Heero got out under the sheets in one swift movement and grabbed the sheets to pull it away from Duo's grasp.

"Hey! I was using that!" Duo complained, a scowl covering his features. Well, that idea went down the drain, he thought dejectedly. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his bare arms to produce friction for his now-cold limbs. "You could've at least warned me before you did that, you know," he criticized. Heero stood by the bed with detached air and grunted nonchalantly. Duo looked up at Heero's face and saw no emotion there. Duo looked down at the floor with a disheartened gaze. He probably stayed with me in bed so I wouldn't kill myself after that little display earlier, he told himself, oh well, it's better than nothing--and I really do appreciate it. Duo smiled softly at the thought and stopped rubbing his arms after he was satisfied. He pushed himself off the bed and stood with Heero. "Well, what's so important about eight o' clock, Heero?" Duo asked with semi-interest.

Heero turned to face Duo and replied, "You said you wanted to watch Wild Boyz[1]." Duo's face quickly lit up at the idea of watching Steve-O and Chris Pontius as "America's foremost ambassadors of absurd goodwill" on DVD. Duo dashed out of the door, leaving Heero by himself in the bedroom. Heero stared at the doorway for a while and then started to head out to the living room.

Duo was already sitting in the light tan loveseat in front of the TV. The theme song of the Wild Boyz was already playing and colorful previews of the ridiculous pair was flashing across the black screen; "America's foremost ambassadors of absurd goodwill," indeed. Duo turned his head to look at Heero and said, "Come on, Heero. You know they're hilarious! Sit down and watch!" Heero considered the option and decided that no harm could be done by watching the Wild Boyz, other than the loss of a few brain cells, that is. Heero sat down next to Duo on the sofa. Duo sat still and pondered about the closeness. I'm sitting really close to Heero, Duo giggled in his mind, and maybe I could get even closer. That sparked a wicked idea in his mind.

"Duo, what are you giggling about?" Heero asked irately. Duo thought about a quick half-truth and answered that he was giggling about the sick antics pulled off by the pair, especially the one about the zebra suit. Heero didn't find any of it significantly amusing. As the Wild Boyz continued on their self-mutilating journey around the world on DVD, Duo was hatching up a plan.

^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~

Duo wasn't the only one conjuring up a plan. Across the street from their house was the same pink house from ten years ago, housing the same blonde girl who made Duo's life miserable throughout childhood. She, being sixteen years old, now had better plans to wrench Heero away from Duo for herself. She thought up of rumors, she influenced her clique to make fun of him, she did almost everything possible to get Heero into her grasp. But yet everything she tried never worked. Nothing. It only seemed like Heero and Duo's relationship solidified after each and every scheme she planned. "I've got to become more inventive," she said harshly.

She could still remember the first plot she executed all those years back. The three of them were all in first grade and it was the second day of school. Their parents dropped them off on the first day to ease the nervousness and on the second day their parents thought that their children should ride the bus to school.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Duo," Helen shouted, "Heero's here to walk you down to the bus stop!" She started to walk up the stairs to Duo's room to speed up the process of getting him out. "Duo," she said again. She opened the door to his room and found masses of clothes strewn around the area. "Duo!" Helen chided, "What are you doing?"

"Mo-o-om!" Duo called, "What can I wear to school today?" Helen blinked a couple times and then started to smile.

"Duo, honey, you've got to get out of your room now or else you'll miss the bus," she said lovingly, "and besides, what you are wearing now is fine." Duo looked up at his mom and gave her his best smile. Helen picked Duo up and walked down the stairs at a fast pace in order to minimize the amount of time wasted. She set Duo down and grabbed his backpack and lunch. She handed the lunchbox to him and helped to slip on the backpack on to his shoulders. She walked to the front door with a bouncy Duo in hand. "Now, Duo," she started, "be good and listen to the teacher, okay?" She was answered with a vigorous nod. "Have a nice day at school, honey," she said and she hugged him until there was no more time to spare. She opened the door and sent Duo on his way with Heero to the bus stop. "Bye boys!" she shouted. She heard a "Bye Mom!" and "Bye Mrs. Maxwell" as the two boys walked to their destination.

"So, Heero, do you like school so far?" Duo asked. Heero answered with an almost-content grunt. "Okay," Duo said happily. "I wonder what we're going to do today!" The two boys walked on the sidewalk a few houses down opposite the direction to Heero's house. Heero went to Duo's house today to walk him to the bus stop but that wasn't too much trouble since he would've passed Duo's house anyways on his way to the bus. They turned left on the corner and there was already a line of children the same age waiting for the bus. The two boys got in line at the end and waited patiently for the yellow Morriston Public School Bus to come. A few parents were around to see their kid off to school so no funny stuff could take place or else somebody would get in trouble.

Relena was standing in the front part of the line and glared at Duo who stood at the end. Heero will sit with me today, she thought gleefully, I'm sure of it. The big yellow bus rounded the curb and all the children started to jump up and down to get into the bus. The bus's yellow lights started to flash to signal to drivers that they needed to prepare to stop and then its red lights started flashing to tell drivers that they had to stop as it neared the group of children. The bus driver opened the bus's doors and the children started to pile in. A few parents said "Hello" to the bus driver and left. As the children made their way into the bus, some sat down in empty seats while others made their way farther into the bus.

In the bus, the superior fifth graders got the back and closer to the front sat students in descending grade order. Relena sat in an empty seat on the left side. She saw Duo walking in front of Heero in the bus aisle, she called, "Heero, would you like to sit with me?"

Heero didn't want to but Duo smiled at him and said that he should. "Oh come on Heero! Relena's a girl and I bet it would be fun!" Duo exclaimed happily. "I'll just sit somewhere over there," Duo pointed to an empty seat in the restricted third graders section. Heero nodded and went to sit by Relena. Duo walked farther to the middle of the bus and sat in an empty seat on the right side. He slipped off his backpack and set it next to him. He placed his black lunchbox by his backpack. He then folded his hands in his lap and sat quietly in his seat since he had no one to talk to.

"Hey, first grader!" someone shouted from behind. Duo was startled and looked behind his seat. "You can't sit there!" Duo looked at the older third grader with dirty brown hair, blue eyes, and roughed-up appearance. He looked like a bully.

Duo sat in his seat facing backwards and stared at the older boy. "Why can't I sit here?" Duo asked, challenging the other boy's authority. The older boy snickered.

"Because you're not a third grader, that's why!" the boy shouted. "Say... are you a boy or a girl?" The third grader reached over the seat and grabbed the short braid. Duo stared at the braid in the other boy's hand and tried to make him let go.

"Let go!" Duo shouted. The older boy kept on tugging and pulling and Duo didn't like the pain that came with it. "I said stop it!" he cried.

"What are you going to do about it, sissy?" the third grader taunted. The show was catching other students' attention and more and more kids were siding with the third grader. The third grader mocked Duo by impersonating him and saying: "Oh look at me, I'm a sissy!" and "I have a long braid because I want to be a girl!"

Duo looked at the pointing and laughing directed at him and started to whimper. "Please stop..." Relena's eyes flicked over to the scene towards the back of the bus. A third grader was bullying Duo and it didn't look like anyone was going to save him. Relena was congratulating herself on the success of her plan. Heero was sitting with her and Duo was far away and being made fun of. This is perfect! Relena thought. Her moment of triumph was coming to a stop as Heero turned around in his seat to see what was going on from behind. He saw that the other students were laughing and making fun of Duo. He turned to Relena who was on his right and saw that she was oblivious to the situation and kept on talking. Heero turned back to Duo and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He quickly got out of his seat, leaving Relena behind to talk to herself, and stomped over to the irritating third grader.

Heero stopped to stand beside the third grader and with narrowed eyes and threatening tone, he said, "Stop it right now, or else." The third grader looked at the shorter boy and started to laugh.

"Or else, what, _first_ grader?" the boy asked, still holding Duo's braid. "Like you can do anything to me!"

"I bet I can," Heero answered coldy.

The third grader straightened in his seat while holding Duo's braid and said, "Oh really? I could smash your face in ten times over, shorty!"

Heero stood there by the bully's seat and a smirk played at the corner of his lips. Duo stared at Heero's expression incredulously. He knew that whenever he had that smirk, something bad was going to happen. "I bet you can't," Heero said coldy but with a hint of cockiness. The third grader's eyes bulged out at the response.

"Why you!" the boy shouted with malice. Duo stared at the scene with fear as he saw the older boy let go of his braid and tighten his fist into a potential weapon. Heero stood there in the aisle with his smirk and looked as placid as the calm before the storm. The third grader took a swing at Heero's face and--

"Heero!" Duo shouted and covered his eyes. The punch made contact with Heero's left cheek and Heero turned his face to the right to lessen the force. Heero's eyes darkened to an unimaginable shade of blue and his smirk turned into a deadly snarl.

"Not so great _are_ you, _first_ gra--" Heero punched the taller boy under the chin before he finished his sentence to add effect. The taller boy's head snapped up and his body fell backwards on to the seat. A string of surprised gasps sounded throughout the bus.

Heero stood there, satisfied with his mission, and said, "Ninmu kanryou[2]." Heero stepped over to Duo's seat and sat in it. "Duo, are you okay?" he asked. Duo nodded and stayed quiet. Duo touched Heero's left cheek with great care and quickly brought it back after the Japanese boy hissed in pain. "I'm okay, Duo," Heero assured.

A static noise sounded over the speakers and the bus driver asked, "What's happening back there?" A wave of voices crashed down and the bus driver asked, "One at a time, please?"

A girl with purplish-black hair shouted, "Mueller was making fun of kids again!" Then a boy yelled out, "And then Mueller punched a first grader and then the first grader punched back!" Then the same girl from earlier cheered, "The first grader was helping out his friend!"

The bus driver mumbled and cursed inaudibly and parked in a nearby parking lot. The bus driver turned off the engine and started walking toward the middle section of seats. The bus driver looked at where Mueller was sitting, body sprawled out on the seat. Serves you right for all the things you've done, the bus driver thought. "Okay," the bus driver, Mrs. Brighams, asked, "who punched Mueller?"

"I did," Heero answered. Mrs. Brighams looked toward the voice and saw a boy with dark brown hair sitting with a boy with a braid. She pointed to Heero and looked at him questioningly. Heero nodded. She looked from Heero to Mueller, then to the braided boy and then back to Heero. She couldn't believe that a _first_ grader could bring down Mueller and now that she saw Heero, she could scarely believe that he had a chance to even _consider_ bringing him down. She stared at him for a long while and after she stared too long, Heero got annoyed. He shot her a dangerous glare and that earned him the desired effect. The bus driver's eye twitched in fear and then she reconsidered the first grader and decided that if he could send her a glare with such venom, then obviously he could knock a bully out.

"Your name?" Mrs. Brighams asked. Heero answered her question and the bus driver told him that Mueller would be punished. She also said that he might be punished as well but doubted it since it was Mueller who started it. Even though schools don't care about who started it, she assured him that she would put in a word for him and get him off the hook. After the long talk, she stood up and walked to the wheel. Well, that was the highlight of _my_ day! she thought.

"Thanks, Heero," Duo said. He then hugged Heero for all his worth. Heero returned the gesture and whispered into Duo's ear that that was what friends were for. "Heero," Duo started, "you're my best friend, did you know that?"

"I do now," Heero replied with satisfaction. Heero hugged Duo tighter and rested his head on top of Duo's. They stayed like that on the bus until they got to school.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Relena snarled at the memory. "After everything I do," Relena shouted, "Duo's always the one to get Heero!" She slammed her fist on the desk she was sitting at. She moodily got out of her chair and walked over to her dressing table. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and put on her sweetest smile. "Oh, no, Duo Maxwell," she said sweetly with her hands clasped in front of her, "this time _I_ am going to win." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders with a quick flick of her wrist. She then lowered her head to give herself a dark appearance. In a maniacal frenzied tone, she screamed, "You are going to betray your beloved and then Heero will be mine!" Relena turned away from the mirror and let her most wicked laugh ring throughout her house.

[1] ...Wild Boyz... - *sighs happily* This is so funny, I just can't explain it! It's on MTV at 10:30p.m. on Sunday nights! If you haven't seen this show then, WOW, you're TOTALLY missing out! Steve-O and Chris are so hilarious! They're "scientists" benefitting mankind! :P

[2] ...Ninmu kanryou... - It's Japanese for Mission complete. I don't know if it's past tense or whatever but you get what I mean. :D

**Author's Notes**: Well, did that suck or what!? 0_o I think this is like the best chapter I've ever written so far in my LIFE! *gasps* Well, tell me what you think! Via ff.net, mm.org, or e-mail! I don't care, as long as YOU tell me what you think! ^_^ I LOVE feedback! 


	5. I'm Wild!

Cute Beginnings: Chapter Five 

I'm Wild! 

**Author:** White Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! --;;; 

**Warnings:** 1x2, AU, cute little boys 

**Author's Notes:** Um... Do you guys think I should revise the first and second chapters again? I don't think it really matches the style of the third and fourth chapters at all... TELL ME! ;;; Anyways... the thank you's are at the bottom from now on! :D 

On with the show! 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

"Ooo whoooa whooa whoooooh!" 

Duo was singing and dancing along with the title song of the Wild Boyz. He was raising his arms up in the air, flailing them around like the Wild Boyz would do when running away from man-eating lions and the like. Along with that, he was swaying his hips around in front of the couch that Heero was sitting on. 

"Neh neh nuh nuh, neh neh nuh nuh!" 

He was also singing the instrumental parts, surprisingly in tune, while swaying erratically in front of the TV[1]. It was fun to just be in a world of your own, not caring about what would happen tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day after that, or the next day after the next day... yeah, it was fun. Just to spend a whole weekend with Heero was absolutely joyful! But lately, Heero had been busy with football while he himself was busy with cross country. Both of them hadn't been able to get away from their sports during the weekends because of training, practice, games, meets, etc. But now, Duo thought excitedly, we're _both_ done with sports this season and I can finally have some quality time with my best bud! 

After the theme song was done, Duo stopped dancing and singing, then he jumped into the air, flew over the coffee table, and twisted his body so that he would land safely on his butt to sit on the couch[2]. He landed on the firm, yet soft, loveseat with an "oomf!" and turned to Heero with one of his trademark grins. 

Heero, who had watched the entire fiasco of the braided-boy's hip-shaking and daredevil jump, looked at Duo with an _almost_-amused look on his face. He then said, "Duo, do you have to jump up and down everytime a new episode starts?" with a very bored tone. 

Duo rolled his eyes at his icey-blue-, yet hot, eyed friend and sat up on his hands and tucked his knees under his thighs on the couch. He lifted his right index finger and poked Heero on his left cheek playfully and said, "You know it's funny! And _anyways_, I feel that I have to grace you with my moves every _once_ in a while!" 

Heero stared at Duo with an amused light for a while, he then raised his left hand and gently guided Duo's right away from his cheek. Duo's lips parted slightly and he gazed at his own hand in Heero's. He stared at his hand a bit longer and hesitated to shatter the moment, but softly, he asked, "Heero...?" 

Heero's prussian blue eyes lost the light and turned blank again. While still holding Duo's hand, Heero slid closer to Duo, with their faces only mere inches from each other, "Duo..." he breathed. The said boy's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a slight pink. Heero continued, "Keyword: '_once_' in a while," in a monotone voice. He abruptly backed off, let go of Duo's hand, and let it drop back onto the couch with a soft thump. 

With extremely wide eyes, Duo looked at his hand and then slowly up to Heero, whom was standing in front of the couch, with eyes pleading for anything--_something_. He saw Heero staring emotionlessly at him... it was like Heero couldn't feel anything--or he hid it very well--Duo couldn't tell. He held out his hand slowly to reach out for Heero and said, "I'm sorry, Heero... I'll try not to annoy you so much..." barely above a whisper. 

Heero had not wanted to be cold and unfeeling towards Duo, but he had lost control in front of him and hadn't wanted to do something that he would regret later. But when he saw Duo's eyes and heard him apologize for something he himself provoked, it broke his heart that he had caused such pain. He vowed to himself long time ago that someday he would be able to tell Duo how he felt about him, but at the moment, all he could do now was soften his stone-cold features. "Duo, I-" Heero stuttered, not knowing what to say, "I-I didn't mean to do that." A small smile touched Duo's lips and his eyes looked at Heero's, telling him that the apology was accepted and that everything would be okay-- 

with a price, that is! 

Duo's lips turned into a mischevious smirk and his eyes took on an evil glint, all directed at Heero and _only_ Heero. The darker-haired boy stayed cool and calm with only his right eyebrow raised. "Duo... what do you want?" Heero asked, defeated. 

Duo pretended to contemplate, but all too soon, his initial thought was said. "Ohh... you know, Heero," Duo said, with his palms upturned by his sides, "my half-birthday is coming up soon, and I just wanted something." He finished happily with his tongue between his front teeth and bottom lip. 

Heero sighed, uncharacteristically so, and sat back down on the couch next to Duo in a tired slouch position. Heero placed his palms on his knees and faced Duo, who was on the right side of him, and asked, "Duo, you're not mad at me," Duo held his toungue in the previous fashion, but this time, his eyes were not in a gleeful light, but a puzzled one, "are you?" 

Duo blinked slowly, withdrew his toungue in his mouth, and thought about what to say. "Heero, I'm not mad," Duo wasn't mad, but he wasn't exactly one-hundred percent either. "I know you well enough that you didn't mean to," Duo smiled and then pulled up his legs to sit in Indian-style and held his ankles, he continued, "and besides, with that gift, I'm going to be _extra_ happy!" 

"Are you sure, Duo?" Heero asked. 

"Positive!" Duo replied exuberantly. After that said, Duo released his ankles and flung his legs out in a playful manner and sat with his calves touching the outside of the couch in a normal sitting position. He elbowed Heero in the ribs softly and Heero let go of his knees and laid his back on the back of the couch and relaxed. "Come on, Heero, let's not waste this good episode of the good ol' Wild Boyz!" Duo shouted and chuckled without restraint. 

Heero snorted at the TV and crossed his arms over his chest. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He was not paying attention to any of Duo's outbursts and the extremely idiotic acts pulled off by Chris Pontius and Steve-0. No, he was recollecting Duo's seventh-year birthday after the first year of elementary school. Duo's birthday was on July 26 and that day was a disaster nine years ago. He still remembered that day and why it was one of Duo's most horrible days of his childhood. Keyword: _Relena_... 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

[1] ...He was also singing the instrumental parts. . . in front of the TV... - Okay... that theme song is really catchy and I do that sometimes. I enjoy doing the "Ooo whoooa whooa whoooooh!" parts... those are fun. :P I'm obsessed. 

[2] ...he jumped into the air, flew over the coffee table, and twisted his body so that he would land safely on his butt to sit on the couch... - I don't know if that's possible but it's Duo so there... :D 

**Author's Thank You's and Notes**: 

Sarah - Heh heh, yeah, I don't use many commas... :P I'm afraid of them! 0o 

Rabidus-Inasnum - I've finally updated! I get inspiration at different times... err... At least I updated. :D 

Shini-Maxwell - Well, I think I already am bashing her... hehehe... I just make her evil... I'm not really sure why. She just fits that role... better... 

Kitty Kat 0303 - I throw random things... aheh... and thanks! :D You reviewers make me feel so loved! :) 

Blue Eyed Angel2 - I like Roy better because I think he looks like Heero. drools I haven't played that game for a long time because my friend's bro was banned from the Cube so I never got to play it! cries But I've finally updated! :D 

Mara202 - Well... Oh... I'm sure Relena will get... tortured somehow in this fic, I haven't gotten that far... :P But she will! 

Purple Uranium - Oh don't worry! :D I like critism! Constructive ones at least... darn flamers! :P Yeah... Heero's seven and punched a third grader... but I mean I didn't want to give him a gun because in their universe, there's no war, so I did the next best thing, I gave him super-human strength! He had a gun in Episode Zero so I was too scared to give him one anyways... --;;; Hehe... 

Chibis Unleashed - Thankies! :D Yeah... Duo's cute! 

camillian - I'm trying to make this as cute-iful as possible! :D 

Reaper of the damned - Well... Relena's Relena... shrugs Yep, here was the chapter! :D 

Devina - I'm a bad person at updating! I'm sorry! But I finally updated, right?! And I hope this was enough 1x2 to make it up! :D 

Soul of Shinimegami - Oh holy crap! You gave me a Relena Bashing Mallet! It's also equipped with pink smashing torpedoes! AWESOME! It also has a sign that says 1x2 4ev in FLASHING COLORS! Mwuhahaha! Thanks for reviewing! 

**NOTES:** I want to know whether or not I should revise chapters one and two, AGAIN, because I think when people read this fanfic, they stop at chapter one and never read on to the better chapters like three, four, and five. Tell me what you think! :D 


End file.
